


Safe harbor

by Joracwyn



Series: The Nursery Rhyme Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Nursery rhyme drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joracwyn/pseuds/Joracwyn
Summary: For the nursery rhyme 'You shall have a fishy'





	Safe harbor

_You shall have a fishy_

_On a little dishy_

_You shall have a fishy_

_When the boat comes in_

* * *

 

It wasn't everything she had ever wanted. If it had been, she would have been here years ago.

She wanted so much. The perfect dialing program and a glider built from scratch and Earth's own interstellar ships and an invincible enemy finally defeated. 

Now she has all that. 

This is, however, everything she wants right now. 

The sun on the water and the pole in her hands. And him. The only thing she really wanted, that fate had consistently denied her. 

Now, finally, her boat has come in, and it finds itself in the safe harbor of Jack O'Neill's embrace. 

 


End file.
